


Blink

by thedevilchicken



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Luke wakes up in the past. He tries to change the future.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



Where Luke is now, he doesn't really exist. 

He guesses _where_ isn't really too accurate: he should say _when_ , because he knows this is not his time. He's twenty-nine years old but when he is now, he's not even been born yet. Frankly, the way things have turned out, he's not sure he ever will be. The way things have turned out, he's not sure it's necessarily a bad thing. 

When he woke, he was somewhere familiar though he'd never been there before. He woke inside the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, and it looked very much the same but different from the holos he'd seen. And he'd never thought there would be medical ward there, especially not one where the doctors wore tunics and robes that looked so much like Ben Kenobi's, but there he was despite that. 

When he asked, they told him he was at the Jedi Temple, and when he reached out with the Force he could tell that they weren't lying. When he asked how he'd got there, they said his ship had dropped out of hyperspace right into the middle of a battle, and when the Separatists had finally retreated, General Skywalker had managed to nudge him - still unconscious in his ship - into the flagship's main hangar. 

"Is General Skywalker here?" he asked, attempting to sound conversational about it as his heart raced sickly. "I'd like to thank him." 

"He left instructions that we should inform him when you woke," the doctor told him. "Let me do that now." 

She left to communicate the news to the general in a small office behind a closed door, and Luke was left lying in bed wondering exactly what the hell was happening to him. Maybe he had a concussion, or maybe he'd just been kidnapped and this was some kind of new mind game. All he could remember was jumping to hyperspace in the cockpit of his X-Wing, and the next thing he'd known, he was there. 

Honestly, he still doesn't know how he got there; he just knows it's been thirteen months and he hasn't found a way home. Honestly, he stopped trying to a while ago.

"Master Skywalker is here to see you," the doctor told him when he woke the following morning, and when Luke looked toward the door, there he was, leaning there against the frame. Luke could feel him in the Force, the same but different just like the Temple was, but he knew it was him. He _knew_ it was him. He had to be in his early twenties at the latest, younger than Luke was himself right then, but everything he was seeing was real. 

"So, you're still in one piece," Anakin said, a lopsided kind of smile on his face as he walked over to the bed, then he glanced down at Luke's synthskin-over-metal hand resting there on top of the sheets. "I mean, relatively speaking." 

Luke lifted his hand and moved his fingers. Anakin did the same with his gloved one, then he reached out and they shook synthetic hands. 

"I hear I should thank you for saving my life," Luke said. 

"I wouldn't thank me yet," Anakin replied, with a significant quirk of one brow, and he took a seat next to the bed. "The Council sent me to ask questions." He produced Luke's lightsaber from his belt, where it had been hanging next to his own - Luke could see the general's was the one that Ben Kenobi had passed to him, that he'd kept for him to inherit from his father. 

"Like this, for instance," Anakin said. "You were carrying a lightsaber, but nobody here knows you so you can't be a Jedi. Where did you get it?"

"I made it," Luke replied. He lifted one hand and snatched the lightsaber from Anakin's grip with the Force. Perhaps Anakin should've swept his seat back and stood and lit his own lightsaber, and assumed he was a threat, but he didn't. Luke could only assume he felt the same thing in the Force that he did. 

"I feel like I know you," Anakin said. "Why is that?"

Luke smiled wryly. "I think I have something to tell you," he replied. 

It was quite a story and Luke knew it. It must've sounded ridiculous and he knew that, too. The thing was, Anakin listened when he talked; he sat there by Luke's bed and he listened to what he said: about Palpatine and the Death Star, Alderaan, the Empire, all of it. He listened like he understood Luke was telling him the truth. 

"I know you think he's your friend but he's not," Luke said. "He's really not."

"How do you know that?" Anakin replied, frowning. So he told him that, too, about the future and how he hadn't even been born yet, knowing that it sounded even worse than everything else he'd said. But Anakin listened, and he nodded, and he stood. 

"Do you believe me?" Luke asked. 

Anakin took a deep breath. Then he nodded again. 

"Yeah," he said. "I think I do." 

And, though Luke had to admit the story all sounded like he'd spent too long out in the suns, he believed that Anakin believed him. 

"What's your name?" Anakin asked. 

"I'm Luke," he said.

"Just Luke?"

Luke nodded. "Just Luke," he replied, so he wouldn't have to explain. Some things, he thought, were better left unsaid, at least for the time being.

"I'll see you soon, just Luke," Anakin said, with another half smile. And then he left the room. 

Master Yoda believed him, when he told him the story, even if the others seemed skeptical. Three weeks later, they had evidence, and no one could be skeptical. A month after that, Sheev Palpatine was forced into exile deep in Separatist territory. 

They voted Bail Organa into the office he left vacant, and, when the dust was still settling, the Jedi had no idea what to do with Luke. So, they let him stay in the Temple, gave him a room of his own and asked him questions that he always answered truthfully, even when the truth was that he didn't know - he'd grown up on Tatooine, after all, where no one seemed to give a damn about the Empire. He met Obi-Wan Kenobi, younger and happier and still his father's friend. They couldn't find a way to send him home because they had no idea how he'd got there. Even then, though, even early on, he wasn't sure he had a home to go back to. Everything had changed.

"I feel like I know you," Anakin said, when they saw each other again, as he sat down beside him by a fountain in the Temple gardens. Luke couldn't leave the Temple, at least not then, though the others were trying to track down Palpatine. It grated, and he knew he had the skills to help, but there were so many things he'd lost he had to mourn for. Still, he thought, he liked the way the Jedi robes they gave him fit.

"You do," Luke replied, and he felt what Anakin felt, too. There was something in the Force between them that's still not faded since, something that connects them. Luke understood why, he guessed, even if Anakin didn't, but he wasn't sure just how relevant that was anymore. 

"Are we friends where you come from?" Anakin asked, the next day, as they sat together in the library, and the librarian hushed them from across the room. 

"No, not really," Luke replied, whispering, and Anakin nodded. 

"Are we colleagues?" Anakin asked, the next day, as they fought in a lightsaber hall. Luke was good but maybe Anakin was better; Luke guessed he'd had the advantage of training in the Temple, not on Dagobah with Master Yoda or in the Falcon's rec room with an out-of-practice Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

"No, we really aren't," Luke replied, over the clash of their lightsabers, and Anakin nodded. 

"Are we lovers?" Anakin asked, the next day, as they were walking in the Temple gardens. They stopped where they were on the path between plants and fountains and Luke turned to him raising his brows, a wry twist to his mouth. 

"No," he said. "I guess where I'm from, you're old enough to be my father."

"And now?" Anakin asked. 

"I'm pretty sure we're not lovers now, either," Luke said, and Anakin laughed, and they walked on. He understood why he'd asked the question, though; that feeling in the Force said there was something there. When he didn't explain, he told himself he just couldn't see how it was relevant.

The next day, when they paused by the fountain, Anakin turned and kissed him; Luke guessed he should've told him after all, but somehow he wasn't sure how relevant it was then, either. His heart pounded. The Force seemed to tingle in every cell inside him. Maybe he should've been ashamed, but he didn't try to push him back. He tangled his fingers in his hair instead, and then he pulled him closer.

Four days later, Anakin came back from a mission. He said he and Obi-Wan had killed Sheev Palpatine, and Grievous was gone. Only Dooku remained, and they'd track him down next, and he sounded hard but he sounded tired under it. He sounded drained, but there was something else beneath that, too, if Luke mentally peeled back the layers. He invited him in. He closed the door. Anakin pressed him face first to it. He leaned up against Luke's back, hips flush against him, forehead down between his shoulders. Luke knew he should push him away, but he couldn't really see a reason to, not when the Force seemed to sing in him. Not when Anakin's hands pushed underneath his shirt and touched his skin.

They didn't say a word, not till after. Anakin stepped away and he threw off his cloak and he unbuckled his belt and he took off his tunic while Luke turned and leaned back against the inside of the door. They didn't say a word as Anakin pulled off his boots and his socks and his undershirt and then shoved his pants down over his hips and looked at him, his face flushed like maybe he thought Luke might say no. He didn't, not even when Anakin wrapped his non-synthetic hand around his half-hard cock and stroked. Luke just decided he should do that for him, as if that was just the most logical thing.

When his fingers touched skin, the Force jangled between them, buzzing, tingling, making Luke's own cock fill and throb and strain. Anakin shivered. He groaned. Luke knew that he should stop.

They went to the bed. Anakin sat and Luke undressed, not calm but maybe looking it but Anakin had to feel the way he felt there in the Force between them. When he was naked, Anakin tugged him closer and closed one hand around Luke's cock and his own. Luke knew that he should stop. 

Anakin went down on his back on the bed and Luke crawled over him, leaning low let the tip of Anakin's cock drag against his throat, his chest, his abdomen, and down between his thighs. He settled one knee either side of Anakin's hips. He rubbed his cock between his cheeks, feeling a throb in his own length in response. Luke knew he should stop. He didn't.

He called his medkit from his X-Wing across the room with the Force and he removed the lubricant he'd kept in it. He slicked Anakin's thick, hard cock from base to tip and made him groan and he straddled him, and he took him in his hand, and he guided him up against his cheeks. He pushed him between, pushed him flush against his hole, and the Force seemed to shimmer. He spread his knees. He pushed down. He felt himself stretch tight around him, as Anakin's hands went to his hips, as Anakin's cock pushed up inside. 

"Are we related, Luke?" Anakin asked him, looking at him, his face flushed, his voice tight. 

Luke nodded and he took a shaky breath. "Yeah, we are," he told him. It made his stomach tighten.

"Cousins?"

Luke shook his head. "I'm your son," he said. "I'm Luke _Skywalker_."

Anakin gripped his hips a little tighter. Anakin braced his heels and bucked up hard against him. He pushed in deep, then deeper still. He wrapped on hand around Luke's cock and made him groan. He didn't stop.

It's been thirteen months since he woke in a time when he doesn't exist. He should have been born by now, and his father should've burned on Mustafar. Luke Skywalker has not been born, and Anakin Skywalker is still a Jedi Master. 

Every day, he expects to blink out of existence. Every day, he expects to wake up in his X-Wing on the way to Bespin, or that he won't wake up at all. 

Most days, though, he wakes up next to Anakin Skywalker. And he tells himself every day that happens is another that the Empire never rises.


End file.
